


Outlands: Ryou (illustration)

by szzzt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanart, Gen, I don't think Ryou's horse ever liked him any better, drawing glasses is very hard in Art Academy, historical armor that succeeds at being semi-convincing shiny things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szzzt/pseuds/szzzt
Summary: Ryou fromOutlandsbyMaldoror_Chant.





	Outlands: Ryou (illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Outlands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815749) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



**Author's Note:**

> Drawn back in the day in DSi Art Academy. Very pleased to post it again!
>
>> Horse shading durrr. Armor durrr. (I sorta researched. Not for a whole fifteen minutes though.) But hey, there are semi-convincing shiny things!
>> 
>> Do you know how hard it is to draw glasses in ArtAcad you don't want to know, man ;_;
>> 
>> The kanji is 遼, which should indeed be "Ryou". I can has kanjis.


End file.
